Star Fox: Recordando el pasado - Cuando te vi
by viry.villa3
Summary: Este es un Fic one shoot,sobre los personajes de mis historias de Starfox, pero esta vez me centraré en algo del pasado de Viry y Falco. Es corto y sencillo, ¡Disfrútenlo!


**Capitulo 1: **

**Cuando te vi.**

_Als ich sah_

* * *

** Aclaración:** Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

Falco, esta en su habitación, recostado en su cama individual, recordando viejos tiempos, y uno de ellos trajo un recuerdo especial que atesoro junto con Viry.

El halcón suelta un suspiro mientras medita -Aaah… Han pasado ya varios años desde que eso sucedió. Aun era una novata.- Puso una ligera sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

* * *

**Flashback: **_Así empieza éste capítulo sobre un fragmento de la vida de Viry, y Falco un tiempo en el que solían estar juntos._

Falco Lombardi, uno de los mejores pilotos del Starfox, ha conocido a la hija del General Pepper, Viry Pepper. Se les ha asignado una misión en el planeta Fortuna, Falco esta nervioso por estar con la chica a la cual le tiene un afecto especial y ella parece corresponderle.

-Hey, Viry ¿me copias? – Dice Falco comunicándose desde su Arwing.

Viry responde un poco nerviosa – Ah… S-sí. Fuerte y claro. ¡Je!-

-¡Je,je,je! Se te nota lo tensa que estás. Tranquila es solo una misión pequeña de rutina, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero me preocupa lo que leí en el reporte, ha habido últimamente un poco de actividad…-

-Dije… ¡Nada de qué preocuparse! En tal caso estás conmigo y yo…- Se sonrojo de repente – Y… yo… te protegeré de lo que sea.-

-Ah… Este… ¡Sí, gracias Falco! – Sonrió la chica sonando un poco más calmada.-

Después de haber pasado un buen rato… Nuestros integrantes del Starfox llegan a su destino. No hay bases de Corneria en Fortuna, y a lo que van es solo para verificar los últimos registros que han llegado al centro de operaciones, son mas bien unos rumores sobre que ha habido movimiento enemigo en la zona.

*Buuufffzzz* Se escucha el sonido de ambas naves estacionarse, y se abre la escotilla para que salga cada quien de su arwing; Falco salta de prisa, y llega hasta Viry antes de que salga.

-Deja te ayudo.- Dice Falco con los brazos extendidos.

-Ah… No es necesario…- Dice Viry sorprendida.

-Vamos, solo intento ser amable.-

-Je… Bueno, gracias…- Se pone de pie, y mira al halcón un segundo, le piensa aún y salta hasta llegar a él, el cual le pescó de debajo de los hombros diciéndole en tono de burla:

-Válgame, deberías comer más…- La bajo en seguida - No pesas nada.-

-Aaww… ¡Falco…! No me digas nada…- Dijo en un tono desanimado.

-Oye, solo bromeo. No te pongas así… Estás bien así como estás. –

-¿Eh? Ah… Bueno… Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo sonriendo y roja al mismo tiempo, incluso Falco se ruborizo un poquito.

-Bueno, andando. A ver qué podemos encontrar por aquí…- De su estuche que tiene en el cinturón, saco una especie de linterna pequeña, pero al encenderla y presionar un botón cambio a un arma blanca, muy parecido a un machete.

-Hay demasiada vegetación, no veo bien.- Se abrió paso cortando plantas y ramas de arboles, Viry le siguió poniendo atención a cada parte cerca de ella.

Una vez que avanzaron por unas horas, comienza a atardecer Falco dice:

-Deberíamos regresar, según el mapa y el archivo es aquí donde según hay movimientos sospechosos…- Mira en su lentilla, el pequeño mapa viendo su ubicación actual.

-Pues bueno… Ni hablar… preparare el informe. – Dijo Viry dándose la media vuelta, pero en eso... Escuchó un sonido poco peculiar. – Falco… ¿escuchaste? –

-¿Eh, qué? –

-Baja la voz y pon atención – Dijo Viry susurrando – Escuché el sonido como de algo pesado…-

-Vaya, me estoy quedando sordo o qué. Yo no oigo nada.- Levanta su vista y mira por todas direcciones. – No… nada.-

-Aahh… Ya no lo oí… Que extraño…- Dice Viry confundida.

Falco sigue volteando y de repente vio algo sospecho. Enfoco con la lentilla un poco más, y distinguió algo inusual. – ¡Hey…! Mira… En aquella dirección.- Apunto con su dedo índice, Viry le vio primer a él un poco extrañada, después saco sus binoculares aumentados al 10x, se sorprendió al ver movimiento y es más… parecían ser algunos rufianes que intentaban esconder una máquina.

-Ah… pero qué…-

-No losé… -

-Deberíamos reportar esto, pero ya…- Corrió Viry para regresar a los arwing, pero Falco le dice:

-¡Hey! ¡Espera…!-

-¡Vaya, vaya…! Pero qué es esto…-

-¿Eh...? – Dice atónito Falco al ver que los han descubierto.

Viry se detiene en seco, pues el tipo que salió de improviso, entre las sombras de los arboles es muy grande casi tan alto como Falco, le saca unos seis centímetros, tiene puesta una capucha entre marrón y negro no se le ve el rostro, pero se le nota lo fornido que está. Éste se abalanza al halcón antes de que pudiera sacar el blaster, lo deja tirado y se sienta sobre el pecho, comprimiéndole los brazos y cortándole el aire.

Viry se quedo petrificada, es su primera misión en donde se encuentra en riesgo. Falco pataleo e intento quitarse al sujeto, éste se acomoda mirando hacia ella y se apoya en sus rodillas, quedando encorvado, le sonríe diciendo:

-Estoy esperando a que me sorprendas. ¡Ja,ja,ja!– rio cínicamente, y Falco quedo inconsciente por falta de aire:

_-Tengo que ayudarle… Pero… no… Ése tipo… no deja de verme con esos ojos… azules… Ah… - _Notoque su traje es consta de unas botas largas hasta debajo de las rodillas, en negro y con rojo, el pantalón es del mismo color negro oscuro, y a un costado tiene una especie de insignia que se asemeja a una llama de fuego, rojo carmesí dibujado, lo demás no lo alcanza a distinguir.

El sujeto se pone de pie, verifica a Falco dándole una pequeña patada en sus costillas, sin lastimarlo, se gira a ella, y camina lentamente a donde esta, mirándola de pies a cabeza –Hmm… Eres una especie exótica… Si no mal recuerdo eres la hija de ése sabueso General, eh - Se detiene al llegar a ella y se inclina diciéndole – Eres especial…-

Viry abrió más sus ojos, y dijo - ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Su cuerpo respondió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, éste ni se inmuto de hecho se puso a reír – ¡Ha,ha,ha! Que fuerte eres, me dolió en serio. ¡Ja,ja,ja! – Dijo sarcásticamente, Viry se asusto e intento ir hacia Falco, pero el tipo la pesco de la chamarra diciendo – A dónde crees que vas. Tú vienes conmigo…-

-¡Wold! – Se escucho que gritaron de repente y aparece un sujeto más el cual ve que su compañero tiene prisioneros. –Aah… Vaya… estas ocupado… -

El sujeto se quito la capucha que le ocultaba y era un lobo de no más de veinticinco años, y dijo en un tono nada preocupado -Un poco…- Viry intento zafarse, pero se quedo atónita al verlo, y además el chico, la tumbo al suelo y enseguida le coloco unas esposas tipo láser con un color rojo, Viry ni si quiera vio el movimiento que hizo, siguió perpleja, hasta se la echo en un hombro aun platicando con su compañero de la especie mono:

-Toma – Le lanza unas esposas extra – Tu llévate al otro que esta por allá.- Señalo detrás de él, con su pulgar.

-¿Ah? Pues ya qué… pero… ¿porque tu te llevas a la mujer?-

-No discutas conmigo. –

-Bien, bien…- Se dirigió a Falco y enseguida le esposo, y lo cargo aun inconsciente.

Viry miro desde atrás e intento ver que no le hicieran daño.

-Oye…- Le interrumpió el lobo. – No pesas nada.-

-¡Ah! – Expresó ella.

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! –

Viry recordó que era lo mismo que Falco le había dicho cuando llegaron, se sonrojo por el comentario. Mientras éste la llevaba justo a la guarida de él. Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a unas rocas viejas, llenas de moho y hierba. El lobo se acercó a una esquina y apareció una pantalla táctil, presiono unos botones, y de repente se abrió una compuerta, entraron a un elevador y bajaron por unos minutos, Viry se estaba incomodando al estar trepada en el hombro del tipo, pero mientras estaba ahí noto que su pelaje era de color blanco, negro y tonos en gris. Soltó un estornudo:

-¡Achu! –

-Vaya, salud…- Dijo Wold

-¡Hmm…!- Expresó con sorpresa. -…G-gracias… -

-¿Ah? Pensaste que no tenía educación.-

-No he dicho eso…-

Se detuvo el elevador y de inmediato se abrió la puerta. –Pero lo pensaste seguro… - volteó a ver a su compañero diciendo – ¿Verdad, Red? – Siguió caminando.

Éste responde – ¡Ja,ja,ja! Tal vez nos veamos así pero sabemos lo que hacemos y si de educación se habla, aquí Wold es todo un caballero con las damas.-

-¡Hey! Cuidado con esa lengua… ¡Ja,ja,ja! –

-Dime que no es cierto. No por nada la traes cargada.-

Viry se perdió un poco en la plática y veía a Falco de costado, esperando a que reaccionara y lo hizo, abrió sus ojos y con su mano hizo el gesto de "Shh" Viry entendió y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Red la miro de reojo y dijo:

-¿Qué traes? ¿Por qué sonríes? –

Ella se escamo y dijo – Ah… solo me rio de lo que dicen…-

-¡Uuuuuh! – Expresó el lobo – Ahora nos cree payasos, Red.-

-En ese caso se ríe de ti, porque yo no he dicho nada.-

Entran a una habitación oscura, y con forme van caminando se enciende una hilera de luces, tanto en el suelo como en el techo, Red coloca a Falco en una celda un poco antigua, tiene barrotes color plateado, y esta un poco empolvada, encierra aparte a Viry, la cual esta perpleja y dice:

-¿Qué es lo que planean?-

-Ay mujer… no soy tonto. Sabemos de ustedes… Igual te diré una pista. – Le guiña el ojo diciendo – Somos mercaderes y… no quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero terminar mi trabajo e irme a casa a descansar. No me lo arruines.-

-Ah… ¿En serio lo son? – dice incrédula.

-Pues sí. Pero bueno estas en tu casa… ¡Ja,ja,ja! Ponte cómoda. – Camina hacia una silla rotatoria y en frente aparece un monitor enorme. Red se dirige al lado opuesto de Wold y sale de la habitación diciendo:

-Te los encargo, iré a ver la mercancía haber si estos ineptos no lo arruinaron.-

-Ajá… Bien, aquí me quedo.- Dijo Wold despreocupado.

Viry se siente resignada e intenta buscar un modo de salir. Falco muestra que ya ha despertado y dice en un tono molesto:

-Oye…- Se incorpora del piso de la celda y se sienta.

-¿Ah? Ya haz despertado ¿o te hacía el bello durmiente? – Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Falco.

-No sé quienes son, y no estoy muy interesado pero tenemos el tiempo limitado, si no nos dejas…-

-…Nos dejas ir, vendrán por nosotros.- Termino de decirlo el lobo. – No te preocupes, en serio que los soltaremos, pero como le dije a tu chica…-

-¿Eh? – Expresó Viry sonrojada.

-N-no es mi chica… - Dijo Falco rojo de la vergüenza y hasta sonrió al oírlo decir eso.

-¿No? Vaya… que lástima… Pero bueno. Como iba diciendo… Solo hare un pequeño negocio con un cliente y me iré. Es todo, así de sencillo. -

-Cómo puedo creer en tu palabra, ¿eh? – Dijo muy serio Falco y le miro con ojos desafiantes.

-Hmm… ¿Qué debería hacer? Uhmm… - Le dio la espalda mientras meditaba en una respuesta.

-Piensas demasiado, igual tu tiempo se ha acabado.- Dijo Falco interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Cómo haz dicho? –

Viry dice señalando a la pantalla – Mira las cámaras – Ella se quedo viendo a la pantalla.

-¡¿Eeeh?! Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿A qué horas…?-

-Cuando me aplastaste encendí mi rastreador, envíe una señal de auxilio a las instalaciones y ahora…-

*POWWW BOOM* Se escuchó que tiraron abajo la compuerta.

-…Ahora por favor, si es tan amable aléjese de la celda, y tira esa arma a hacia mí.- Dijo Fox apuntando con el blaster, y detrás de él entran oficiales del ejercito de Corneria.

Wold, obedece de mala gana y mira a Viry diciendo - Te dije que no me lo arruinaras… mujer…- Pero le miro un poco decepcionado, y la chica le noto.

Se le abalanzan los oficiales y lo arrestan en el acto, inmediatamente liberan a Falco y a Viry.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Fox

-S-sí… estoy bien.- Mientras de agarra de las muñecas donde traía las esposas.

Falco se acerca y dice – Aah… Viry, lo siento… No te hizo nada ése tipo.-

-No para nada. – Sonrió.

-Ahg, quede mal contigo… diciendo esas cosas.-

-No te preocupes Falco, todo esta bien.- le sonrío para que no se sintiera mal.

-Bien se acabó, ahora nos vamos.- Dijo Fox dando unos pasos y los otros le siguieron.

-Por cierto, Fox – Dice Viry colocándose a un lado de él- ¿Qué era lo que hacían? –

-Ah… Contrabando de armamento corneriano. Con esto pudimos detener al líder del grupo Crimson Red.

-¿Eh? Te refieres a ése lobo…-

-Sí, de hecho hay una recompensa por él.-

-Vaya… yo ni idea…-

-¡Dichoso Starfox, esto no se queda así! ¡¿Ahora quién me va a dar mis honorarios?! – Dijo el lobo forcejeando con los oficiales que intentaron meterlo a la nave. Fox le vio sin decir nada y Wold miro que iba con la chica, él sonrió y Viry le miro estupefacta, en un abrir y cerrada de ojos se soltó, golpeo a los oficiales, pues las piernas la tenía libres y corrió hasta llegar al trio, a Fox y Falco les tomo por sorpresa pues es muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño, los embistió a ambos dejando solo a la chica, todo fue para llegar hasta ella, la cual se quedo impactada.

Éste Wold le miro coquetamente y le sonrió. A penas Fox y Falco se pusieron de pie para alejarlo de ella que quedo paralizada nuevamente, y sin antes de que lo quitaran él de la nada le plantó un beso en la boca dejándola aún más sorprendida.

Falco grito - ¡Oye! – Y lo pescó para luego llevárselo de empujones a los oficiales.

Wold sonreía diciendo – ¡Dijiste que no era tu chica! ¡Aguántese entonces!-

Falco se molesto con el dichoso comentario y lo volteo agarrándole del cuello – No lo es, pero…-

-Ajá…- Sonreía de manera satisfecha y aún decía - …pero qué… ¡Anda, dilo! –

-Aah… Ahg… ¡A mí me gusta! –

-¡Hmp! Ya lo sabía…- Sonrío, Falco le soltó pues se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza casi tanto como Viry que como todos a su alrededor lo escucharon.

Falco se dio la media vuelta y miro a la chica e intento decir -Eh… este… Perdón… no planeaba decírtelo así…-

-Ah… s-sí… entiendo.- Dijo aun estupefacta Viry, y puso una sonrisita en su cara, mostrando su rubor.

Falco se dio la media vuelta y se retiro dejándola con Fox, el cual dijo:

-Ya todos lo sabíamos… y a como veo tu rostro, tu no ¿eh?-

-Ah… pu-pues no… no del todo…-

Fox sonrió –Bueno, vámonos. Te dejo el informe a tu cargo tu.-

-Sí…-

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Y sí… Sentí que metí la pata esa vez. ¡Ja,ja,ja! – Dijo Falco mientras se incorpora de su cama y sentándose el filo de la cama, aun recordando.

* * *

**Flashback**

Cuando regresaron a Corneria por el agujero de gusano, Fox habla con Peppy acerca de los prisioneros, los cuales encierran en la cárcel de la ciudad.

Después de todo ese jaleo, Viry se queda pensando después de haber entregado el informe a Fox:

-Ese… ese lobo me arrebato un beso…- Se llevo su mano derecha a sus labios recordando la escena, se sonrojo al imaginarlo. Siguió caminando por el pasillo para regresar a su habitación, pero se topo con Krystal la cual le dice:

-¡Viry! ¿Ya te enteraste?-

-¿Eh? Acerca de qué...- Dijo Viry poco interesada.

Oh, no te haz enterado… Es sobre el tipo que tu y Falco encontraron.-

-Ah sí. ¿Qué hay con él? –

-Le dejaran salir bajo fianza.-

Viry sorprendida grita -¡¿Quéee?! –

Krystal dice – Ah, vaya… Lo tomaste igual que Falco.-

-Pues ¿cómo debería tomarlo? Es un contrabandista, y además buscado. No pasó ni un día y ya consiguió salir…- Dijo en un tono molesto.

-Sí, losé. Yo también estoy en desacuerdo, pero según esto no tenía más cargos así que por eso… Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.- Dijo Krystal mientras se cruza de brazos inconforme.

-Uhmmm… Sí ya qué. –

-¡Viry!-

La chica voltea diciendo – Oh, Fox… ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Aah…- Mira a Krystal y dice – Krystal, no te vi.-

Krystal le sonríe y dice – Iré al comedor, ahí los veo.-

Fox le sonríe y espera a que se aleje, luego dice – Viry, te estaba buscando. Es que… - Vacila al intentar decir – Es que alguien quiere verte.-

-¿Uhm? ¿Cómo que alguien quiere verme…?-

* * *

-Hola, mujer…- Dice el lobo llamado Wold, el cual esta sentado en una silla plateada, pero con las manos y tobillos atadas a la silla con láseres especiales, incluso trae sus ropas de color azul celeste y blanco casi plateado, típicas de la cárcel de Corneria.

Viry en un tono malhumorado dice – Ah… ¿Qué? ¿Para qué querías verme? – Esta sentada frente al lobo, pero los separa una mesa no muy grande ni muy chica, rectangular de color plateado.

-Nada más… - Dice en un tono entre tranquilo y de burla, pues no dejo de sonreír. –Ya mañana me voy, me imagino que te lo dijeron.-

-Sí – Dice Viry en un tono tajante.

-Sí, claro. Oye… y ¿ya andan tu y ese pájaro azul?-

-¡¿Eh?! Eso no te incumbe…-

-Hmm… Es un no. Vaya… Entonces me aseguraré de que nuestro encuentro sea en un futuro cercano.-

-¡Ja! No te molestes.- Se puso de pie – Suficiente, quiero salir.- Le dio la espalda y se abrió la compuerta pero Wold dijo antes de que pusiera un pie fuera:

-No me olvides eh… Porque yo no lo hare mujer…-

-¡Hmp! No cuentes con ello…- Se cerró la puerta inmediatamente dejo el cuarto, camina por unos minutos un poco fastidiada, y Falco la alcanza en el camino gritándole:

-¡Viry! –

-Ah, Falco…

¿Todo bien? – Dice ella sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –

-Es que no confío en ése tipo.-

-Uhm…- Expresó la chica.

-Por cierto… Acerca de lo que dije en… Fortuna… -

-Ah sí…- Se sonrojo Viry al recordar la escena y puso una sonrisa nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Pues ¡ejem! …igual ya lo sabes. No te obligare a contestarme ni nada.

-¡Uhm! -Asentó con la cabeza – Gracias… No sé qué decir al respecto…- Miro al halcón a los ojos y ambos se voltearon avergonzados, Viry dice - …Me… ¿me das un abrazo…?-

Falco sorprendido y aun rojo dijo – Ah… C-claro – Se acerca a ella y se inclina un poco para abrazarla y una vez que quedaron juntos Viry se coloco justo en el pecho de él, y se quedo pensando:

_-Uhmm… que agradable sensación.-_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

-Me hubiese gustado mucho… el haber sido yo. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.- Se escucha que se abre la compuerta y alguien entra llamando:

-¿Falco? –

-¿Eh? Oh, Fox… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Viry y Wolf están aquí. ¿Vienes? – Se coloca frente a Falco.

-No me digas que no la puedes ver, ¿eh? gallina – Dijo Charlie entrando a la habitación.

-¡Aaaahh! - Se pone de pie y se dirige a Charlie -¡No fastidies ahora! ¡No estoy de humor! –

-¡Siempre dices eso! –

-Fox, ¿cuándo se ira éste conejo irritante? – Volteó a Fox que esta detrás de él.

-Eso no me lo preguntes a mí. –

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Que bien! –

-"Que bien" ¿qué? – Dice Viry en la puerta aún sin entrar y sonríe

Falco se queda un poco atónito y dice – Vi-viry… Ah no es nada.- Se sonroja un poco y le quita la mirada de encima.

-Ah, bueno. Regresé de la misión de Fichina y lo que quiero es estar con todos ustedes.- Da unos pasos diciendo - ¿Vienes o qué? Ya tengo a Wolf esperando.-

-Hmmm… ¿Tengo opción?-

-Pues si no quieres… No me lo tomaré a mal.- Dijo en un tono afligido.

-Bien, ya voy. -Dijo resignado el halcón. - Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien, me pareció una eternidad esa misión especial.-

-¡Je,je,je! Sí, a mí también. Bueno, los espero afuera…- Se dio la media vuelta para salir.

-¡Bien pajarito! – Dice Charlie en tono de burla. Sale de la habitación llevándose a Viry, agarrándola del cuello. Fox ve a Falco y le dice:

-¿Aun…?-

-Sí, todavía. No dejaré de quererla ni aunque este con ése lobo…- Sonrió un poco satisfecho – Igual sé que esta aquí, y con eso me conformo.-

**_Fin..._**

**Notas del Autor: **Es como una pequeña introducción a algo que pienso hacer mucho muy adelante, pero igual es un fic corto acerca del pasado de Falco y Viry, espero haya sido de su agrado. Dedicado a mija Rosario (Roshh) xD Tal vez no haya sido como pensabas… pero lo hice y esto es lo que salió. Bueno, Wold y Red son personajes creados por mí xD pues bueno, ya saben. ¡saludos y bendiciones!**-**


End file.
